


Can you at Least Take off my Crown?

by CryptidKid2020



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Omfg I wrote smut, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidKid2020/pseuds/CryptidKid2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy smut, cuddles, and just straight up fluffy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you at Least Take off my Crown?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, I'm slightly ashamed but otherwise I'm glad how it turned out.

“Do you ever think that our classmates have a problem with our relationship?” Asks a cocoa-colored haired boy, dressed in a sizeable violet pastel jumper. Hand’s intertwined with his punk boyfriend.

 

The black hair-blue fringed boy looks over at the slightly younger and shorter pastel boy, eyes furrowing at the sudden question. “Yeah, sometimes why?” The ebony haired boy asks, watching the others eyes travel towards a group of similar aged boys across the meadow, some laughing and pointing and some doing nothing besides looking at them with unease.

 

Frowning he grips the younger's hand tighter and walks in front of him, making the both of them stop. “Dan forget about them alright,  _ This.” _ The boy waves his hand between them gesturing towards the other. “ _ Us _ , it’s not wrong and if they have a problem with us being together, well they can go fuck themselves.” The raven haired boy says, giving a soft smile.

 

“Phil, b-but wha-.” Dan tries to argue, before feeling the familiar soft warm lips and the slight cold metal feeling of the other snake bites, the tender kiss shuts him up.

 

“No”  _ kiss  _ “Buts”  _ kiss _ “Besides”  _ kiss _ “Yours.” Phil teases with gentle pecks to the others lips, hearing a small giggle come from his boyfriend's mouth, a big grin forms as he sticks out his tongue slightly.

 

“ _ Philly,  _ come on.” Dan grins, wrapping his arms around the others waist not caring about the other teasing boys.

 

Avoiding the others colorful flowercrown he gives a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head, returning the hug. “How about we ditch our last period and head to my place cuddle, eat some food and play video games?” Phil offers, wanting to make the other teen feel better.

 

Looking down he meets big brown orbs looking up at him, the very sight knocks the breath out of the punk boy. “Will there be Maltesers?” Dan asks, giving the most cliche puppy dog look.

 

Chuckling the ebony haired teen leans down and presses another loving kiss to the others plump lips, before wrapping an arm around his beautiful boyfriend he walks them out the school gates. “Of course, Love~” Phil coos, watching the pastel brunette lean into him, a bright dimpled smile showing.

 

Yep, Phil will do anything to see the younger’s dimpled smile.

* * *

 

 

After hours of playing mario kart, eating Maltesers, and sharing chocolate kisses. With school being long over they lay next to each other limbs tangled together, giving sweet affectionate kisses.

 

Breaking away Phil explores the younger teens face, red plump lips, slightly tinted pink cheeks and beautiful half-lidded dilated dark caramel eyes….His breath stutters, the sudden realization washing over him filling him with a warm tight feeling in his chest.

 

“ _ I’m In Love.”  _ The older teen decides, leaning again initiating another tender kiss feeling the younger’s lips move with his.

 

“I Love you.” Phil murmurs, brushing the others hair out of his eyes.

 

“I Love you too, you big spoon.” Dan teases, watching the older teens bold blue eyes light up at his words, gently grabbing his face. Dan lets out a small moan in the other mouth feeling the kiss deepen.

 

Not pulling away the ebony haired teen straddles the younger hazel-haired teen. Breaking the kiss his lips travel to his boyfriend's neck, littering it with gentle pecks until he starts to nibble and suck at the others skin.

 

Letting out soft mewls, gripping the back of Phil’s shirt as he bucks his hips trying to find friction. “P-Philly, can you take off my c-crown for m-me?” Dan pleads, lust filled brown eyes meeting lust filled blue.

 

“I can take off more if you want~” Phil teases, as he continues his abuse on Dan’s neck.

 

“ _ Please _ .” Moans the teen underneath him, still looking for friction for his growing lump in his jeans. 

 

Slowly taking off the crown, setting it down next to them. Looking down at the flustered, red faces boy under him, sweat building on his brow, smirking he realizes how hard the other teen is, and how he’s painfully aware how hard he is.

 

Unable to wait anymore, Phil slips his hands under the other pastel jumper, feeling the other slightly jump underneath him due to his probably cold hands, he teases the younger boy's nipples hearing Dan’s breath hitch slightly, taking advantage of the others pause he slowly grinds down at the others hips.

 

A loud surprised moan erupts from Dan's throat, bucking his hips back into Phil’s gaining a moan from the elder teen.

 

“ _ S-shit bear _ , I-Is this a-alright?” Phil asks barley unable to form a sentence without stuttering.

 

“Y-yes, Oh  _ g-god _ please k-keep doing t-that.” Dan whimpers biting his lips, fists being white knuckled from gripping onto Phil’s shirt. 

 

Rocking faster back and forth, teeth biting, and sucking at the moaning wreck of the brunette boy, hands still teasing the others chest. “ _ Dan, you are so fucking beautiful like this, god I love you so, so much.”  _ Phil mumbles into the younger’s sensitive neck.

 

Rocking his hips, Dan tries to match his boyfriends stamina. Hearing the raven haired teens words it send him closer to the edge. Kissing the older teen, nipping at the others lip piercings he quickly moves his hands and brushes them through soft black locks of hair. “I-I love y-you so much t-too, I-I don’t know what I’d d-do without y-you.” Dan moans out feeling a tight warmth in his lower stomach build up. “ _ S-shit _ , I’m c-close.” He whimpers, gripping the locks of black hair.

 

Feeling himself get close, Phil speeds up his movement them turning fast and sloppy, biting a final bite on an overly sensitive part of the younger teens collarbone. Hearing a finale rather attractive drawn out, high pitched moan erupted from his partner, feeling the smaller body underneath him go rigid than completely go limp besides a occasional shiver of slight overstimulation , red tinted face and sweat covered skin the younger boy huffs calming down from his high.

 

Finishing up Phil lets out a quiet moan followed by a string of “ _ fucks”  _ and  “ _ I love you’s _ .” Resting his forehead against the the other, both teens trying to calm themselves down from their orgasums. 

 

Phil flops over next to the smaller teen, pulling him into a tight loving hug both sloppily making out. “T-That was g-great.” Breaths Phil, gazing into the others half-lidded dark hazel eyes.

 

Dan hums in response, cuddling himself farther into Phil’s arms. 

 

Smiling softly Phil kisses his boyfriend's forehead, before sliding out of Dan’s arms. Dan hears Phil rummaging around in his dresser, taking off his jeans and underwear and sliding into a new pair of boxers.

 

“Hey Bear, do you wanna borrow a change of clothes?” Phil asks softly, Dan nods and grabs the pair of boxers and swiftly changes, giving Phil his dirty clothes then laying back down.

 

Phil quickly puts Dan’s and his soiled pants into the hamper, rushing back to the room he sees a pink cheeked Dan breath softly, a dimpled smile on his face. 

 

Sliding next to his handsome half asleep boyfriend, he pulls up the covers giving one last kiss to the cocoa-haired boy’s nose, wrapping his arms pulling the other into him.

 

Feeling the older boy’s cuddle him, Dan wraps his arms around the other waist burying his face into the others neck. “Night Philly, Love you.” He sleepy mumbles, falling asleep due to today’s actions.

  
“Love you too Bear, so much.” Phil yawns smiling in content, letting sleep take him dreaming of a beautiful hazel eyed, brown haired boy.                   __

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
